To pływa!
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 20 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy...uczestnicy trenowali swoje umiejętności przetrwania w terenie i w swoim towarzystwie xD . Samey i Lilly super się dogadywały , Justin i Smithson średnio , a co do Gerolda i Trenta to szkoda gadać . Ostatecznie dziewczyny wygrały wyjazd do supermarketu , a Trent z Geroldem mycie kibelka . Szóstka gra . Kto wyleci następny? Po jakich torturach które mu zafunduje xD. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) Pokój chłopaków: (Justin i Smithson sobie gadali , aż przyszli Trent i Gerold) Justin: Ale śmiedzicie Trent: Zamknij sie (Poszedł do łazienki) Smithson: Aż tak tam śmierdziało? Gerold: Ten frajer wrzucił mnie do kibla , a ja go ochlapałem Smithson: Jezus! Justin: Trent robi ci to samo co Duncan Haroldowi Gerold: Myślicie że on chce się tak przypodobać Gwen? (Justin i Smithson wzruszyli ramionami) Chris(p.m.): Uwaga!Zbierzcie się w porcie (Chłopaki przyszli do portu) Port: Chris: Gerold . Ale śmierdzisz Gerold: Nie zdążyłem wziąć prysznica Trent: Heh xD Gerold: Grrrr... (Dziewczyny przypłyneły luksusowym statkiem) Samey:"' Było super! '''Lilly: Nom . Ekstra! (Przybiły pione) Justin: Stęskniłem się Samey <3 Samey: Ja też <3 Chris: Ok . To później. Teraz wyzwanie . Macie tu różne rupieci . Macie z nich zbudować łódż . Lilly i Samey . Ostatnio wygrałyście więc jedna z was dostanie statek . Lilly: Samey tobie bardziej się należy Samey: Dzięki Chris: Czyli Samey ma łódź . Chef doniesie armaty , tak jak i reszcie . Na budowe macie godzine a potem rozegra się bitwa łodzi i która ostania zatonie , tej właściciel zyska nietykalność. Budować! (Każdy poszedł czegoś szukać , a Samey odpoczywała) Samey(p.z.): Miło ze strony Lilly że oddała mi te łódź . Ona , ja i Justin w finałowej trójce. Byłoby super <3 Lilly: Lilly: Okej Lilly skup sie. Wygrasz to tylko znajdź odpowiednie części . O! (Podniosła ster ) Lilly: Mam już ster Justin: (Zgromadził troche szmelcu) Justin: Ech. (Podeszła do niego Samey) Samey: Może ci pomóc ? I tak nie mam nic do roboty Justin: Dzięki Smithson: Smithson: Dobra . Dam rade (Wyciągnął silnik) Smithson: Chris chyba nawet nie wie jakie ma tu skarby Chris(p.z.): Dbam o dobro uczestników Gerold: (Szedl a obok niego zwierzęta padały) Gerold: No ludzie! Trent: (Znalazł bombe) Trent: Nie może być Trent(p.z.): Już wiem jak zrobić z niej dobry użytek (Trent korzystając że nikt nie patrzy wkradł się na luksusowy statek Samey) Trent(p.z.): Statek wybuchnie za półtorej godziny . HAHAHAHA! Justin: Justin: Kurde . Masz smykałke Samey Samey: No wiem . Postaraj się , a może wygrasz Justin: Ty napewno wygrasz Samey (Trent się na nich patrzył) Trent(p.z.): Ja napewno wygram xD Lilly: (Miała wszystko co potrzebne) (Podeszedł do niej Trent) Trent: WOW!Lilly Lilly: Odwal sie. Czego to chcesz Trent: Może ci pomóc ze składaniem ? Lilly: Nie dzięki . Sama sobie poradze (Gdy nie patrzyła Trent podebrał jej kilka rzeczy) Trent(p.z.): To się może przydać Port: Chris: Ok. Godzina mineła . Całkiem niezłe te wasze cacka Lilly: Mój byłby lepszy gdyby ktoś (patrzy na Trenta) nie zabrał moich rzeczy Trent: Przykre Lilly: Grr..... Chris: Ok. Dostaliście armatki . Na wode i START (Wszyscy ruszyli na wode i zaczeli strzelać , Trent uciekał) Samey: Gonie go! Smithson: My załatwimy sprawy tutaj (Samey popłyneła za Trentem aż nagle jej łódź wybuchła , a ona wpadła do wody) Trent: HAHA! Chris(p.m.): Samey odpada Samey(p.z.): Co to było?! Trent(p.z.): O ludzie . Szkoda że nie widzieliście jej miny . Jeszcze czwórka Gerold: Jak Trent załatwił Samey?! (Justin zatopił statek Gerolda , a Gerold wpadł do wody) Chris(p.z.): Ale szybko . Gerold odpada Justin: Sorki . Przydała ci się kąpiel Lilly: Smithson , Justin . Pokonajmy najpierw Trenta bo wygra Smithson: Masz racje Justin: Nie można pozwolić żeby był nietykalny (Popłyneli , Trent był za skałą) Trent(p.z.): Ta! Bo ja się was będe pytał xD (Płyneli we trójke) Justin: Nigdzie go nie widać (Nagle pod wpływem strzału statek Smithsona zatonął) Smithson: No nie . Chris(p.m.): No i Smithson odpada . Została trójka Lilly: Ok. Justin my mamy mocne statki , naszych tak łatwo nie zatopi Justin: Oby Lilly: Ostrzał! (Stado kul leciało w strone Justina i Lilly) Trent: HAHAHAHA XD Lilly: Myślisz że tak nas pokonasz? (Popłyneli w jego strone strzelając) Trent: Nie jestem amatorem. Wziąłem od Lilly najlepsze części (Statki Lilly i Justina zaczeły nabierać wody) Lilly: O nie! Justin: Szybko Lilly! (Zaczeli płynąć statek Lilly zatonął) Lilly: Poradzisz sobie Justin! Chris(p.m.): Czyli zostali Justin i Trent , ależ to będzie walka Justin(p.z.): Samey zbudowała super statek . Musze się jej zrekompensować i z nim wygrać (Justin znalazł Trenta) Justin: Ha! Trent: Nie ciesz sie (Statek Justina pod wpływem dziur zatonął) Trent: TAK! Justin: NIE :( Chris(p.m.): Trent zdobywa nietykalność , a reszta jest zagrożona Ceremonia: Chris: Z szóstki zostanie zaraz piątka. Głosujcie! (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń:) Trent: Co za wybór hmmmmm.... Justin: On jest najsłabszy Smithson: Sorki . Trent ma nietykalność Gerold: Ciekawe kto wyleci . Samey:Sorki . Ktoś musi odpaść Lilly:No wybacz Chris: Poza Tremtem napewno zostają Samey , Lilly i Justin . Zostali Smithson - chyba antagonista , i Gerold - frajer . A w grze zostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... Smithson! Pakuj się Gerold Gerold: Kurcze :( . No trudno . Wywalcie Trenta Trent: Napewno (Wszyscy poza Trentem pożegnali się z Geroldem i on poszedł do portu wstydu) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No i została ich piątka . Kto wyleci następny? Co wykombinuje Trent? Oglądacie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki